


holding hands on the red carpet

by the_gay_poetry



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Canon Non-Binary Character, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fist Fights, Fluff, Holding Hands, Homophobia, Lesbian Character, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Press and Tabloids, Red Carpet, Slurs, Smooching, Wattson Is Neurodivergent, award ceremony, wraith fights homophobes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_gay_poetry/pseuds/the_gay_poetry
Summary: It's time for the annual Apex Legends award ceremonies, lovingly dubbed the Champies. Wattson doesn't know what to expect from the important event, but as long as she has her girlfriend, Wraith, by her side, everything should be okay...right?
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	holding hands on the red carpet

**Author's Note:**

> TW: F-SLUR, D-SLUR, HOMOPHOBIA

Natalie nervously chewed her lip as the limo pulled up to the banquet hall. She could see the spotlights and flashing cameras already. It was her first time at any big event, let alone the most significant event for the Legends of the year. The annual recap, or the Champies, was one of the most prestigious ceremonies of the year, looking back upon memorable moments throughout the seasons, and awarding the Legends based on the skills they exhibited in the games. Not only did every Legend, their sponsors, and the gamemasters attend, but fans and press alike all showed up to catch a glimpse of the feared Legends in the flesh, and for the chance to get an autograph, photo, or interview for the gossip column. 

The electrical engineer doubted she would win anything. Hell, she doubted she would be acknowledged at all. 

Meanwhile, her fellow Legends chatted excitedly with one another, betting who was going to get what, joking about Mirage, again, winning “Best Competitor Based on Skills and Good Looks” - an award specially designed just for him, and who would be awarded the title of “Best Champion.” Natalie couldn’t help but smile as she watched her girlfriend happily talk with the others. Renee had been excited about the event for weeks, and before that, Natalie didn’t even know if the older woman got excited. She had specially picked out her outfit days in advance, and the morning of, she feverishly made herself look as presentable as possible. 

And Natalie would be lying if she said she didn’t think her partner was drop-dead gorgeous. Renee Blasey was a deadly killer already, and if good looks could kill, she would have the “Best Champion” title in the bag. 

Renee looked towards Natalie, and her smile faded when she saw that the other girl was nervous. Carefully, she scooted across the seats to sit next to Natalie, grabbing ahold of her hand.

“Hey, you feeling okay?” She asked, eyebrows knit in worry. Renee had replaced her usual nose piercing with a small diamond stud, and Natalie couldn’t help but smile as it glinted in the light. 

“Yeah, just a little nervous,” She mumbled, squeezing her lover’s hand. _“Merde,_ I don’t think I’ll do that well…”

“Don’t say that. You’re going to do great, just like the rest of us!” Renee cupped her cheek and tilted her head until Natalie was looking into her eyes. “Why do you say that?”

The blonde shrugged. “I-I don’t know, _c'est stupide,_ I just know I’m not as popular as Pathy or Tav, and I’m afraid I dressed badly-”

“Hey,” She said suddenly, pulling her close to press a kiss to her cheek, making the blonde flush red. “First off, everybody loves you. You’re one of the most likable Legends. Your jokes and your courage and intelligence in the games are admirable. They love you, just like I do.”

“Aw, you’re just saying that,” Natalie muttered, pushing the older woman away playfully.

“It’s true. And I think you look gorgeous, Nat, and dare I say handsome?” The blonde had boldly opted for a suit, a floral blue shirt, and black tie underneath a white jacket. She tied off the look with a pair of blue socks adorned with little thunder clouds and a couple of gold lightning bolt cufflinks (which might have been the only reason she wore the suit, to begin with). 

“Are you sure I didn’t go too bold?” She asked, anxiety making her hands grow clammy.

Renee looked at her deadpan. “Do you see what Silva is wearing?”

The adrenaline junkie was wearing a crop top suit that was neon green and a bright orange tie to clash with it. The sleeves were torn to shreds to free his arms and show off his tattoo, and instead of his usual headwear, he sported a scary looking mask that resembled a skull with horns. The back of his suit jacket was covered in sponsor stickers, one of which supplied him with this evening’s headwear.

“_Répugnante_...I guess you’re right.” Natalie muttered, turning away embarrassed. 

“I know you’re nervous, but try to relax, alright? It’s going to be a good time, trust me.” Renee gave her a reassuring smile.

“Especially if you get into another fight this year Renee,” Makoa jokes.

The Skirmisher huffed. “It only happened four times. And I’m not letting it happen again.”

“But Renee, you said that last year, and you did it again anyway,” Pathfinder said. “I even recorded it-”

“Don’t play that.” She said, scowling at the robot.

“Wait, you got in a fight?” Natalie asked, staring at the girl in shock.

“You haven’t told her?” Elliot burst out laughing. “Oh, MAN, those are some good stories.” 

“Listen, I didn’t want to bring it up, because-”

“You were drunk the first two times, and the third was because some were criticizing your playing style, and the fourth was because someone stepped on your dress?” Ajay said, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

“A-are they okay, how come I haven’t heard about this?” Natalie asked.

“They do a pretty good job of covering it up. And by now, it’s to be expected, so they prepare for it in advance.” The medic explained. 

The Skirmisher pinched the bridge of her nose. “Okay, you know what, I will bet you that I will not beat anyone up this year. If I don’t, you each have to pay me 50 bucks, and if I do, I’ll pay all of you.”

Elliot scratched his beard. “Make it a hundred, and you got yourself a deal.”

Renee huffed. “Whatever.”

“I am so confused,” Natalie muttered, which was met with a pat on the head from her lover.

The crowd was bigger than Natalie could even imagine. The banquet hall was small, and the red carpet was short, but about half the city and visitors from neighboring planets occupied every inch of free space. There were at least three different camera crews recording, and a handful of reporters waiting outside the limo for the chance to speak with the Legends. 

It was too much for Natalie to handle.

As they stepped out of the vehicle, Octavio immediately sprinted to the middle of the carpet, posing for the cameras, with Elliot following close behind. They pushed each other, fighting to be the center of attention. This seemed to bring most of the photographers away from the limo, but there were still many waiting as Natalie stepped out of the vehicle. Flashes of light erupted all around her, temporarily blinding her, but she put on a brave face anyway, giving them her best smile.

Renee had stepped out of the limo first, and Natalie could now clearly see how beautiful her girlfriend was in the lighting. Her long black dress sparkled as small sequence in the fabric made her shine like the night sky. A long scarf was wrapped around her neck, and it trailed behind her on the ground. The slit on the side of her dress occasionally showed off her long legs as she walked, her black heels making her seem taller. Her long hair was tied up in its usual bun, but it seemed more elegant than the usual messy one she had it thrown into. 

She was absolutely stunning, and it nearly took Natalie’s breath away.

Renee cooly walked across the carpet, occasionally stopping for a photo was taken, but her face stayed indifferent and cold. The blonde supposed she had to keep the stone-cold personality up for the crowds.

Natalie was a little bit jealous of how easily her girlfriend showed herself off. Meanwhile, she was awkwardly fumbling with the sleeves of her jacket.

Suddenly there were cameras in her face and flashing lights all around her as a reporter stepped towards her, his microphone extended to her face. 

“Miss Paquette, would you mind answering a few questions?” He asked, shoving the mic closer to her, clearly not willing to take no for an answer.

The blonde had to think for a moment, which was difficult with all of the noise drowning out her thoughts. She really wishes she should have brought some earplugs. “Uh, of course, I don’t mind,” She replied, allowing her knowledge of dealing with the public to kick in.

“What do you think about the new season so far, and what are your thoughts on leaving King’s Canyon so soon to your arrival at the games?” He asked, reading from the little notepad he had in his hand.

“Well, I am so far enjoying the season, there is plenty to do after all, but I do miss the Canyon as much as any of the other Legends-”

“Would you care to comment on new Legend Crypto at all?” He cut her off with another question before she could finish the last one.

“Uh…” She trailed off, taken aback. “I suppose he is an excellent teammate, a wonderful addition to the games-”

“Are you aware of any affairs happening between the Legends outside the games?” He asked.

Her face went red. Clearly, they were fishing for drama. “Not that I know-”

“Will you address the rumors of a romance between you and Octane?” He was getting way to close, and Natalie was starting to panic.

The blonde nearly scoffed. “There is nothing between us but friendship, don’t be absurd-”

“Is there anybody that you are currently seeing-”

“Hey Natalie, they would like to take more pictures over this way,” She felt someone lace their fingers together and turned to find Renee standing behind her. “I hate to cut your interview short, but they are going to be wanting some group shots.”

Renee started pulling the younger girl away, but the nosy reported grabbed ahold of her jacket and pulled her back. “Miss Paquette, are you currently seeing your fellow teammate, Wraith?”

Natalie’s cheeks flushed. “I don’t know if I should answer that-”

“So you’re saying you’re a filthy dyke?” He said. The look on his face changed to an expression of disgust. Natalie didn’t know what to say, and her eyes widened in terror.

“Excuse m-me?” She asked.

“Is it true you’re a homo? What would your father, Luc Paquette, think if he saw you now? Holding hands with a woman?” He was up in her face again, and that’s when the tears started welling in her eyes. She felt him grab at the lapel of her jacket.

Suddenly he was being pushed away. “Hey, what’s the deal?” Renee asked, holding an arm out protectively in front of the younger girl. 

“Don’t touch me, dyke,” He sneered, which made the skirmisher glower at him angrily. “I was just conducting an interview, so you should stay out of it.” 

“Are you really going to do this here? Now? In front of hundreds of watching people?” She asked, gesturing towards the crowd. 

“As if they’ll argue with me. I don’t think they want to see something as disgusting as the two of you dirtying the name of Apex Legends.”

Renee sighed. “Fuck it.” She mumbled under her breath. Before Natalie could react, the skirmisher kicked the man in the groin, causing him to double over in pain. 

The cameras, which had previously been focused on Elliot and at least a dozen of his clones making a pyramid, rushed over to watch the feared Legend beat the absolute piss out the reporter. She flipped the man, and he hit the ground with a heavy thud. Natalie watched in horror as they threw punches back and forth at each other, and she only tried to do something about it when her girlfriend was punched squarely in the face, blood gushing out of her nose. 

“Renee-” She started saying, pulling the smaller woman away, but the skirmisher phased out of her arms and continued to wail on the man, who was now crumpled on the floor in a fetal position.

“Damn, girl! Better get that money ready!” Makoa shouted over the audience that had gathered around the fight.

Finally, Renee pulled the man up by his collar and lowered her face close to his. “You are pathetic. Never talk shit about my girlfriend or me ever again.” Natalie’s face went red again. In spite of the situation, her heart soared. Renee dropped him back and gave him a final kick to the side, making him groan. “And for the record, all of us are fucking gay. So jot that down for your article.”

Natalie smiled and bit her lip, looping her arm in her girlfriends as the Legends began walking up the carpet again. “My hero,” She murmured into her ear.

“You are all a bunch of faggots. You’re all going to burn in hell!” The man sputtered, standing back up. Immediately, the crowd started throwing whatever they had on hand at the man, and was knocked unconscious by a flying boot.

The rest of the night was entertaining, and Natalie was finally starting to have fun. They had group pictured together, which, of course, Elliot made 10x better with ten copies of himself surrounding the Legends. When the awards finally came around, Natalie couldn’t hold in her excitement. Clips started playing on a large screen of great clips from the last three seasons, Natalie’s favorite being a clip of her and Renee leaping out of portals to kick an unfortunate Octavio into lava, earning them the victory. 

They watched as each of the Legends were called upon the stage to claim their Champies, which were little gold statues in the shape of a person holding a gun, a crown on their head. Anita with the Best Shot, Bloodhound with Most Impressive Kill, Pathfinder with Most Finishers, Elliot with, of course, Best Competitor Based on Skills and Good Looks, and Tae Joon with Most Damage. Surprisingly, Natalie had gotten Most Kills. She never kept track of them, but when her numbers appeared on the screen, her jaw dropped. She had beat Dr. Caustic by only one kill. 1231. The blonde averted the older man's gaze as he glared at her from across the room.

Finally, the last award of the night. Best Champion. Renee was called onto the stage and handed the Champie, blood covering her face and knuckles. 

For the first time in public, Natalie saw Renee smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> this was very short and wrote on a whim, but i was...inspired.   
i hope you enjoy it, it was crafted with love :)


End file.
